The Moonlit Kiss
by Cause I'm Freaken Awesome
Summary: This story takes place before COTBP. I'd recommend reading 'Before the Curse' and 'Usagi and the Pirate' before reading this. Some Jack Sparrow series reference.


It was a calm night in Tortuga as Jack sat, alone, at a table. After all, he just got back to 'civilization' that afternoon after being marooned by Barbossa. Everyone at the Faithful Bride, the most popular bar in Tortuga, had already heard about it, no one would go near him. So that just left Jack and his rum bottle at the table, along with his crazy story about meeting the Moon Goddess...

"Jack, yer alive!" A voice said. Jack turned around and saw Mr. Gibbs. Jack tilted his head, confused, then remembered him. Mr. Joshamee Gibbs was a navy officer for the British navy, along with being friends with Teague. Mr. Gibbs had even saved them from being executed, twice, when Jack was a teenager...

"Mr. Gibbs! What are you doing here?" Jack asked, then he waved to the barmaid for another rum bottle. He also remembered that Mr. Gibbs was quite the drunk. "How does everybody know about me getting marooned? I only told a few people, or I think they were people."

"Yer Captain Teague's son, of course everybody would know. Captain Barbossa has been showing it off too." Mr. Gibbs said. "I heard that he's now one of the undead, and that he'll stay that why unless he can get Bootstrap's blood."

"That should be easy." Jack replied. "All he's got to do is give Bootstrap a cut. That man probably wouldn't even remember it after a few minutes." Jack remembered when he first met Bootstrap, or Billy Turner, the man didn't even remember his own name, but somehow remembered Jack's name...

"Ye don't know, do ye?" Mr. Gibbs asked. When Jack just tilted his head in confusion, Gibbs sighed. "Bootstrap Bill Turner got sent to the depths, tied to a cannon, for sending a piece to his only child."

"I'm going to need a ship, and that child." Jack said, thinking aloud. "Any clues to where I might find either of said objects?"

"The child is in England, with Mrs. Turner." Mr. Gibbs answered. "And I hear that there's a ship that hasn't made port in eight teen years, at the docks right now. It's the Treasure, last owned by Slick Snake Smith, Mrs. Turner's brother. They say that he disappeared twelve years ago, with his wife and daughters, on Halloween night. The son works for the navy now, just as a cabin boy."

"So, the ship, is she fast?" Jack asked. He didn't care about the Treasure's former captain's family history. "Who's the new captain, and how large is the crew?"

"They say the Treasure is just as fast as the Pearl." Mr. Gibbs said. "As fer the captain and crew, there's not much to worry about, only a teenage girl and a cat. Not much is known about the girl, either. She tends to keep to herself, which explains the lack of a crew."

"Does the cat happen to be black with icy blue eyes?" Jack asked, looking hopeful. He knew one woman, his first lover, who fits the description perfectly. He just wanted to be sure, after all, he did maroon her about a week before getting marooned himself.

Then, as if to answer, the black cat jumped up onto the table. She sat down infront of Jack, her icy blue eyes looked unusually sweet. She meowed cutely at him before rubbing her head against his arm. Jack, to Mr. Gibbs's shock, started petting the cat.

After a while, the cat jumped down, then meowed at him, trying to get him to follow her. Jack stood up from the table. "I'll be back later, if not dead." He said, then he walked over to the barmaid, handing her a small bag of coins. He remembered, from what Arabella had told him years ago, that the pirates that come for drinks usually don't pay their tabs, and those who would pay got scared away. He could tell, by the barmaid's smile, that nothing has changed since Arabella left.

Once at the docks, he couldn't see the cat, but didn't need to either. He could see one ship still had the lanterns lit in the captain's cabin. He smiled, knowing what the ship's captain had to be doing at the moment.

He thought that boarding the ship would be the hard part, but found that the gang plank was left deployed, for the cat. Jack went to try the wheel, but found that it wouldn't budge. Then he tried other random parts of the ship, but still, nothing moved. "Bloody woman!"

"Any one I know?" a voice asked, amused by Jack's stress. Jack froze, then slowly turned around to face the Treasure's captain. She had red hair with black highlights, icy blue eyes, and was wearing a white shirt with black short sleeves, a black mini skirt, and knee high black boots. She had a scabbard and pistol holster hanging off of her black sash. Her eye make up was similar to Jack's, only it look scary around her eyes.

"Roxxi!" Jack managed to say. He knew that, behind that smile, she was angry at him First, he marooned her and now he's boarded her ship without permission. He knew she had every right to skewer him with her sword right at that moment. She just shook her head at him.

"Jack Sparrow, since I see you, no longer with a ship, there's no point in calling you captain." She said, smiling. "Or anything besides what I've already called you." Every word seemed to stab him.

"Are you always going to be angry at me?" Jack asked, trying not to get emotional. That was one thing Roxxi was good at, getting him to show his inner most feelings. Even when he didn't want them to be shown. Even when there was none to be shown...

"Why are you here?" She asked. "One would think it smart not to trespass onto a ship, particularly a mystic's ship." Suddenly, Jack was surrounded by a ring of fire. He knew that Roxxi was a mystic, but he's never seen her use this much power, and look like it was nothing.

"Roxxi, you've been training?" Jack asked. Suddenly, the fire went out just as quickly as it appeared. Jack smiled, a clever smiled that only he could own. He had learned a few things from Tia Dalma himself, which he used for emergencies only. Even after he put out the fire, Roxxi stayed smiling, almost like she was trying to make this night last forever.

"Jack Sparrow, even if you're without a ship, you're still a captain in by book." She said. "I must warn you, even though it seems that Tia Dalma taught you some spells, don't go to New Orleans alone." Then she looked up at the full moon, her eyes looking glossy. "Madame Minuit survived your last meeting, and wants revenge." Then she walked over to him and planted a kiss on his lips. "Until we meet again or rather, if we meet again, Captain Sparrow?" Then Jack's vision swirled in darkness...

Suddenly, Jack found himself waking up in the Faithful Bride. Mr. Gibbs was using Jack's hat as a fan to cool him off. "How did I get here?" Jack asked, confused.

"We found you passed out at the docks this morning." Mr. Gibbs explained, handing him a rum bottle. Jack sat up and snatched his hat back from Mr. Gibbs.

"'We' being who?" Jack asked, dreading the answer. He suddenly felt a swift slap upside his head. Jack turned around and saw the one person he didn't want to see: Teague. "Why is it, whenever I don't want to see certain people, said people always show up?"

"Jackie, why were you at the docks?" Teague asked, ignoring his son's comment about 'certain people'. "Cause last I checked, you're no longer captain of the Pearl."

"Just paying an old friend a visit." Jack said, smiling. "She seems to be well, although angry at me." Then he felt something in the pocket of his jacket. After walking away from the other two, he took out a ring. It had a emerald, with two sliver skulls on either side. He slipped the ring on to his finger, surprised that it was a perfect fit. It also seemed to be the perfect way to remember that moonlit kiss...


End file.
